fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotaine Suneku
I'm a mercenary Vocaloid. Got a problem with that? '' 'Kotaine Suneku '(裸音ヘビ) - is a Derivative form of Hatsune Miku and a Parody To Big Boss (Naked Snake).Her Name Means Solid Sound Snake. she is actually a Parody to Hatsune Miku and Big Boss known as Naked Snake. but Her Name is Actually Taken From Solid Snake '' Design Her Outfit is similar Hatsune Miku. actually Modified with Combat Gear Similar to Naked Snake's. She Wears a Bandana and has a Eye Patch. No one Knows if her Right Eye is Blind Like Big Boss. but on the the Cover of Koi no Yokushiryoku known as Love Detterence her Left eyed is Covered by Her Eye Patch or is an Item from The Metal Gear Solid Franchise known as the Solid Eye Personality She is in fact Masculine. Stronger,Skilled Like Big Boss. Speacialize on Tactical Combot Stealth.Having the Persona of The Legendary Hero known as Big Boss. Biography her Biography was Taken From her Profile on gaiaonline.com. Oh. Hi. I'm an original character by Tim Matthews and Yuki Ange. '' My name's Kotaine Suneku, which unofficially translates to "Solid Sound Snake", and I'm a Vocaloid. I utilize the Vocaloid 2 program, which helps me sing. My voice is a bit like my cousin, Hatsune Miku, but is actually quite unique. You can hear my singing in the YouTube links in this page. I specialize in stealthy mercenary-type missions. Yeah, yeah, the wetwork isn't the fun part. But it's a living. As you can see, I also sing. I'm quite a fan of the game series Metal Gear, because of the similarity of the plot to my own life (coincidence, huh?). So I like to sing songs from it. Unfortunately, when I sing, my voice instantly changes to Japanese. My doctor took a look at it, but he said this thing called "Crypton" or something was working on it, and it will be fixed soon. Strange. Anyway. Be sure to check out some of my Metal Gear Solid covers. originally her origin is inspired from the game metal gear solid peace walker by kojima productions for the PSP, also ironic the Vocaloid game known as project diva for the PSP since the games features the vocaloid system from yamaha. Voice configuration Her Voice is Hatsune Miku and not alternation only her persona. Notable media Additional info Relationships *Big Boss - 'She Acts like Him in anyway. with the Same Personality Like Him *Hatsune Miku - '''She is a Cousin To Her. '' Appearances *DeviantART *YouTube Trivia * known to her creation is Hideo Kojima The Creator of The Metal Gear Solid Series have Put '''Hatsune Miku' on Peace Walker used only for the AI Pods plus a Bonus Cover of Zone of The Enders Beyond The Bonds by Hatsune Miku. '''taking inspiration to make this fanmade character based upon the game. *inspired From Big Boss and Miku Combine also There's an Outfit that makes Her Solid Snake cause Her name is Taken From '''Solid Snake. Gallery boss.png|Kotaine Suneku pose from MGS Peace Walker Kotaine and Big Boss.png|Kotaine and Big Boss mmd___kotaine_suneku_by_9broken4tears0-d2z0pe4.jpg|MMD Model Edit of Animasa_Miku kotaine_sunkeu_lat__updated__by_9broken4tears0-d3d0562.jpg|MMD LAT Kotaine KotaineEpicColouredcopy.png kotainsunkeu0001.jpg External links *gaiaonline.com Category:Fanloid Category:Fanmade Vocaloid Category:Female Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Derivative Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku Category:Voiced Category:Work in Progress Category:Miku's Sisters